Phineonardo Da Ferci
by Phineferb-inator1618
Summary: Phineas and Ferb tries to rebuild Leonardo Da Vinci's works... One shot


**Hello everyone… Sorry I had to cancel my other story, Phineas and Ferb: Truth or Dare, I just felt guilty for abandoning it… I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway, we must move on… I thought of writing some "Episode" stories, so here it is…**

There are two 16 year old boys, innocently sitting in their backyard, and thinking.

Nowyou might think that these boys are just your ordinary cul-de-sac boys, but they're not, they are Phineas and Ferb, the coolest boys in Danville, and possibly, the whole Tri State Area. Anyway, they are thinking of what to do today.

"Hmmm, Ferb, what do you think we should do today?" Phineas said, breaking the silence.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders, reading a book, titled "Leonardo Da Vinci's Works."

"Ferb, you're a genius" Phineas spurted, looking at Ferb. "Ferb, I know what were gonna do today! Were gonna recreate Leonardo Da Vinci's masterpieces."

Ferb closed the book, and listened to Phineas, now obviously interested.

"Ferb, can you hand me that book?" Phineas asked.

"Sure" Ferb replied, tossing the book to Phineas.

Phineas opened the book and started analyzing everything. "Hmmm, where should we start?"

Ferb then moved to Phineas' side then turned the pages of the book to page 209, "Leonardo Da Vinci's Helicopter."

"Ferb, you're always a step from me." Phineas said, admiring his brother's ingenuity.

Meanwhile, inside a pink room, a girl is talking to a sculpture. That girl is Candace, Phineas' sister and Ferb's Step-sister. She is a girl who is so obsessed with busting Phineas and Ferb, because of their inventions.

"Oh, Jeremy, someday we will be married, then have 2 kids, Xavier and Amanda. Then we will live happily ever after." Candace said to the sculpture.

She then jumped in surprise as she heard a loud thud coming from outside. She looked at the window and saw Phineas with a pile of wood beside him.

"Phineas and Ferb, what are you doing?" Candace shouted

"Oh hello Candace, we're trying to recreate Leonardo Da Vinci's works." Phineas replied, now with a hard hat.

"When mom finds out about this, you're gonna be busted." Candace replied.

As Candace was saying this, a large wood fell from the truck, making a loud thud.

Candace reached for her cell phone and dialed a number named Mom.

Inside the Googolplex Mall, a cell phone rung inside a bag from a lady, this lady is Linda, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's mom.

"Uhuh… uhuh… uhuh…" She said while listening to the phone.

"What is it this time honey?" Said a green haired man beside her, this is Lawrence, their dad.

"Candace said that the boys are building Planes and Helicopters out of wood." Linda replied.

"Well that seems unlikely, logically; a helicopter cannot fly if it is made of wood." Lawrence said.

"Anyway, Candace wants' us to come home quickly" Linda said while pushing the cart outside.

In the backyard, Phineas was building a helicopter when he suddenly asked Ferb, "hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the backyard, a platypus stomped on a flower; suddenly a hole opened up and swallowed the platypus. That platypus is Perry, also known as Agent P. Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. He landed on a chair then pulled a lever; suddenly some guy in a moustache appeared in the screen and talked to Perry. This man is Major Monogram, Perry's senior operative.

"Good morning Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again with his evil schemes. This time, he's purchasing weird items. 1 pound of Titanium, 3 liters' of Liquid Mercury, and 5 pounds of Unobtanium. I don't know what he's making, but It looks evil. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it."

Agent P saluted and flew off into his hovercar.

_Agent P! _Sang a random voice

_Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!_ Sang the voice again

Perry went to a dark blue building that looks like a wrench and broke one of the windows

"Ahh, Perry the platypus, your timing is Impeccable and by impeccable, I mean COMPLETELY PECCABLE!"

An old man that slouches appeared and pressed a big blue button. Suddenly a big soccer ball appears and swallowed the platypus. This old man is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the platypus' nemesis.

**To be continued.**


End file.
